


Sleepy Earl

by paladincoolcats



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I'll tag more later - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Not Underage, Sleepy Ciel, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Underage - Freeform, but he can literally be whatever human age form he wants to be, ciel is underage of course, sebastian is like, so like, there's no sex though, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladincoolcats/pseuds/paladincoolcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is sleepy and Sebastian is way too smug about it.</p><p>Basically just some sleepy fluff between an earl and his butler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Earl

**Author's Note:**

> These are also on my co-owned blog [askhisbutlerblogging](http://askhisbutlerblogging.tumblr.com) where I roleplay and YOU guys can come ask Ciel and Sebastian whatever your little hearts desire. I'm really new to the kuro fandom so hopefully this is okay c:

Ciel had been behind mounds of papers for what could only be hours. He shuffled through files, documents, and records endlessly in search for at least some sort of background information on a cult that had began sweeping people off the streets of London, but to no avail. He was only growing frustrated and exhausted from sitting in his damned desk chair all day.

Of course, Sebastian wasn’t of any help. Ciel had ordered him to sort through another huge stack as well, and he had, but he’d returned the papers back to him minutes later with a, “Nothing of interest here, master.”

Sebastian had other tasks to handle, keeping Ciel’s tea constantly full, keeping the house servants from doing severe damage to the manor, as well as cleaning up after the dinner that Ciel had insisted on skipping. The demon butler had ended up bringing Ciel a tray to his room anyway, despite Ciel waving a hand at him, “I don’t want that. I’m busy, Sebastian.”

A bowl of a delicious smelling substance was placed in front of him anyway, “You must eat if you wish to have the energy to finish filtering through files, young master.”

Ciel sighed, adjusting his eyepatch before he prodded at the food in the bowl. It appeared to be some form of meat, placed on a bed of rice and garnished with parsley, “What even is it, then?”

“Brown Butter Scallops with Parmesan Risotto, my lord.”

The earl sniffed, picking up his fork and shrugging, “Very well. I suppose I can take a slight break.”

And yet he’d ended up devouring the entire bowl. Sebastian’s cooking was simply too delicious to resist. Sebastian cleared the dishes when Ciel finished, disappearing from the room and leaving Ciel to the paperwork. However, the boy no longer had the energy, and the light from the window behind him was already dwindling.

He found his eyes growing heavy as the words on the pages before him blurred, and he rested his head atop his arms on the desk. What felt like only moments later, a hand was sliding under his thighs and another around his shoulders, and then he was pulled to a warm chest that smelt vaguely of nutmeg and laundry soap.

“Put me _down_ , Sebastian,” he grumbled. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“It seems that you’d be much more comfortable in your nightwear and bed, am I correct master?” Sebastian’s smooth voice murmured as he continued to whisk Ciel from the office.

“Hmph,” was all the boy could manage as he allowed Sebastian to carry him cradled towards Ciel’s quarters.

Sebastian placed him delicately on the edge of the bed so he could kneel and remove his boots and socks, unbuttoning Ciel’s shirt as he went.

“You’ve had quite the long day, I figured it was only due that you turned in slightly earlier than normal.”

Glancing to the side, Ciel found that Sebastian had already prepared Ciel’s nightgown for him. He closed his eyes sleepily as his butler gently helped Ciel from the rest of his garments so that he could slide his nightgown over his shoulders, swiftly buttoning that up as well.

However, as his nimble fingers worked at the buttons, Ciel felt lips gently brush against his forehead, and his uncovered eye shot open.

“ _Sebastian_ ,” Ciel chided teasingly, a small blush forming on his cheeks. “How unprofessional.”

“You had a speck of dirt and my hands were occupied,” Sebastian hummed.

Ciel rolled his eyes fondly, and Sebastian moved to carefully untie the eyepatch from around Ciel’s head. He set it aside before he softly ran his thumb over Ciel’s right eye so that the boy would open it, showing off the contract seal.

“Keep your hands to yourself, foolish butler,” Ciel smirked. “Or at least take your gloves off if you’re going to caress me. Besides, now you have the dirt speck on _you_. I’ll get it.”

Ciel leaned forward to press his lips over Sebastian’s. The raven haired man immediately brought his hand up to cradle Ciel’s delicate jaw as he nipped gently at the earl’s bottom lip, always so gentle but always so dominant. His earl melted beneath his touch, gasping against his mouth as a persistent tongue flicked out questioningly against his lips.

Just as Ciel parted his lips just enough for Sebastian to taste his tea sweet saliva, Sebastian pulled back and ran his fingers across his master’s mouth, “Delectable. You taste better than anything I could ever imagine.”

“I wasn’t done kissing you,” Ciel swatted at his butler’s suit. “You didn’t honestly just stop kissing me to tell me I tasted good, right? You talk about devouring my soul all the time, bloody hell I know I-”

Sebastian kissed him again, just a simple peck, and his lips formed a fond smile, “No, little darling, I stopped kissing you because you’re tired and you need to sleep.”

Before Ciel could protest, his nightgown was buttoned the rest of the way and he was suddenly scooped up and deposited against his pillows, his sheet and duvet tucked around him snugly.

“Don’t just throw me around like a doll,” Ciel commanded, his brow furrowing as he glared at his butler. He certainly was not pouting over having to stop kissing Sebastian.

“Sleep now, my little bluebird,” Sebastian chuckled. He blew out the candles, which shrouded the room into darkness. Ciel felt Sebastian’s lips in his hair once more before he could barely make out his butler’s silhouette leaving.

He flung himself back up immediately, “Where are you going?”

Sebastian paused in the doorway, “To finish looking through the files for the case, master. I also must-”

“Just get back here, Sebastian,” Ciel sighed, pulling the covers back and wiggling over in the bed.

“Master it will only-”

“What kind of butler are you if you don’t help me fall asleep?” the earl’s brow furrowed further, but he still definitely was not pouting.

In only a few moments Sebastian was placing the blown out candles down, and then he was sliding into the bed next to Ciel, “I suppose that would not make me one hell of a butler, would it?”

Sebastian lifted his arm as Ciel scooted back over, pressing himself to the demon’s side and settling down against his pillows. Sebastian pulled the blanket back up over them, and Ciel squirmed slightly as he proceeded to get comfortable against his butler. The man was so warm, and smelled so delightful. It was almost comical how safe Ciel felt in the arms of a demon, but Sebastian was his safe place, his grounding, what he considered home.

The demon watched the young earl, warmth blooming in his chest. He wasn’t entirely sure how to place the strange human emotion, as the only time he felt it was when he looked at Ciel. It could only be compared to the human feeling “love”, but Sebastian considered it far too vague of a term. He felt far more than just “love” for his little master. Ciel was already half asleep, snuffling sweetly and nuzzling closer to Sebastian. The earl’s hand felt around for Sebastian’s chest, grabbing at his suit to cling on to, which Sebastian found positively endearing. The only time Ciel really clung to Sebastian was when he was sleepy or frightened, so Sebastian happily accepted it when it happened.

As Ciel touched the rough material, his precious nose curled up and he mumbled, “You’re still in your suit, you idiot.”

“I had a very grumpy and exhausted earl waiting for me,” Sebastian murmured, resting his head atop the smaller one, sliding down into the bed a bit more so he could hold Ciel more efficiently.

“Shu’ up,” the boy slurred, but he snuggled closer.

Ciel slipped the rest of the way into a peaceful sleep feeling his butler’s silent laughter, feeling the kisses pressed to his eyelids and nose, and hearing, “sleep well, little one” murmured warmly against his cheek.


End file.
